


Serial Killer Ruby

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: It's your blood that's red like roses





	Serial Killer Ruby

[Cardin walks into the woods ,looking around for his team]

**Cardin** \- Dove ? Dove ?! Where are you , you big fucking idiot

[Almost as if on cue, Dove falls from the tree’s above with a rope around his neck, followed by SKy and Russel, who have had their chests cut open, their innard spilling out of their corpse]

**Cardin **\- What the FU…

[Cardin is thrown off his feet as two gunshots hit him in his ankles, his mace falling out of reach] 

**Cardin **\- [searing pain as he looks up at the dying Dove above him, reaching his arm out as he fruitlessly crawls towards him] No….No, not like this [digs into the dirt with his free hand as he cries bitterly]

**Ruby** \- You know, if you weren’t such a terrible person, we could have been friends

[Cardin tries to look around from his position]

**Cardin **\- Y…you’re that brat ! Did you do this ?

[Ruby walks into view, nodding as she kicks Cardin’s mace away]

**Cardin **\- You BITCH

**Ruby** \- But then you had to be racist and attack my FRIEND [cocks head to the side as she looks down at Cardin]

[Cardin throws dirt at Ruby, and misses due to her quick speed] 

**Ruby **\- I know you know about Jaune [crouches down at Cardin’s level] And I can’t risk you telling on him, now can I [condescendingly pats Cardin on the cheek before pulling back to avoid a bite]

**Cardin **\- I swear….I’m going to get out of this….and I’m going to kill you

[The sound of grimm rings around the area] 

**Ruby** \- You’re not getting out of this [smiles] In fact, you’re digging your own grave for me

**Cardin **\- [breathes heavily as he notices the grimm converging through the trees]

**Ruby **\- If you ever paid attention in class, you’d know that negative feelings draw the grimm [smiles] And thanks to me, you’re festering with rage….sadness…and the best look of all 

[Ruby lifts Cardins face up to face her own, a look of desperation in his eyes as if he were begging her to save him]

**Ruby** \- Fear

[Ruby drops Cardin and semblances away as the grimm finally come into the area. As she speeds away, she hears Cardin’s blood curdling screams as he’s ripped apart, the grimm disposing of the bodies] 


End file.
